


Casual Routines

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Dangerous Pink [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bees, Gen, farm life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Farm life was very repetitive. It was good when things went smoothly, if not a little boring. Sometimes, you gotta create a little chaos to amuse yourself.Tommy and Tubbo hide from their consequences at the bees. Technoblade hides in the fields.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Dangerous Pink [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168250
Kudos: 28





	1. Watching the Bees

When the twins were younger they would sit out by the bee hives to watch their little friends fly around.

That was when they still had time.

* * *

Joyful laughter rang out through the fields. Down the rows of crops, two little boys hid within the corn. Careful to not trample potatoes when passing between rows.

The crops shuffled around as the boys moved around the fields. Playing an intricate game of hide-n-seek-tag instead of doing their work. Not that they had much work at five years old.

When lunchtime came, they brought their sandwiches out to the bee hives. They sat on the cobblestone path leading from the farmhouse to the hives. They ate their food in peace. Watching the bees fly around. Laughing with each other. Ignoring the rest of the world.

Running back to help their older brother harvest some green beans.

The crunch of dirt underneath feet. Casual laughter. Light shoves. The nine-year-olds giggled to themselves in a shared joke. Only for themselves. Hidden from the world.

The blond was planting down another patch of corn to be harvested later in the season. The brunet, grabbing flowers for the celebrations later. It was their older brother’s fourteenth birthday.

As the sun rose they got more and more apprehensive. Would he like it gift?

He didn’t. He really didn’t. Not at first.

The twins could hear his angry shout of their names. They could see him running over to them. Fuming. Ready to strangle.

They dropped everything and ran. Ran as fast as they could. Away from their brother, whose brown hair had been dyed pink. It was a good look on him.

The boys ran to their save haven. The bee hives.

Breathless, they collapsed on the grass. Laughing all the way down. They shared a look. And burst out again.

Their father half heartedly scolded the twins through held back laughter when he came with lunch. He did remind them that they had to finish their work quickly. And that they had wasted away the morning hiding, and watching the bees.

As they grew, that had more to do. But they had less then their brother had at their age. There were two of them after all. But not much less. Their father was getting old. He couldn’t do as much anymore.

The boys went to help their mother with the market stall less. Nowadays it was just the three sons working at the farmhouse. With their father going to help their mother.

The brunet would generally be in charge of making lunch. He would look out to the bees floating about before delivering lunch to his brothers, and getting back to work.

The blond was in charge of taking the honey from the hives, when it was necessary. Surrounded by the bees.

The bees kept churning on. Doing their due diligence. Doing their job. Weather the twins were sitting on the cobblestone path or not.

But sometimes. Very rarely. The twins could sneak away. And watch the bees.

A fond smile on their brother’s face as their laughter floated down the rows of crops.

He’d remind them of their tasks later.

He watched a few bees fly around the marigolds.

Best let them be the teenagers that they are. At least every once in a while.


	2. A Familiar Ecosystem

To grow a healthy and long lasting farm, one needs a mini ecosystem. Different plants adhering to the different needs of the community. Companion planting, that was the fancy term used.

It meant that they could sell more produce. It meant that they could keep their living. Every farmer in the region knew this. Every farmer used this to their advantage.

Even our fighting farm boy.

* * *

A quiet farmhouse in the countryside. Fields of produce as far as the eye could see. Not that one could see much at this dark hour. A quiet breeze swept over the crops. Rustling their leaves.

On this particular morning, one could see a silhouette walking up and down the rows of plants.

The eldest of the boys living on the farm was checking on them. There was still about an hour before dawn, but he couldn’t sleep. Being out in the fields calmed him.

Doing repetitive tasks that helped him and his family. He had a collection of tasks, it helped things from getting stale. His favourite task was when he got to harvest the potatoes. But that wasn’t needed for another few weeks. Instead, he occupied himself by starting on the job collecting of this weeks fresh corn.

He noted at the alyssums and marigolds were growing nicely. The bees must have been doing their jobs. He’d have to ask his father to check on the hives. And perhaps he’d get his brothers to pick some off some flowers to sell today.

The horseradish was coming along well, but it was still a few months before they were ready to be harvested. While the green beans would need harvesting within the next week.

When the dawn came, our farm boy brought what he had collected back to the house. He dropped the corn onto the cart his mother would use to get to town. He dusted off his hands, and went into the kitchen for some breakfast.

His mother was making the last of the pancakes. His father had already finished his meal. He ruffled the boy’s hair on his way out to the fields.

Our pink haired boy mentioned the corn he has placed in the cart, before tucking into his ready-made eggs.

After a few bites, he registered the loud noises coming from the twins. He noted that their plates were empty. He smiled at his mother when she gave him his pancakes. He told his brothers about the flowers in the fields, maybe they’d like to grab a few to sell in town?

He let out a sigh of relief when they nodded and ran out the door after their father. And laughed when one of them came sprinting back for a basket.

During the school year, it was only the father that stayed to work in the fields. But when the days got warmer, and the different plants started needing more frequent sowing, the eldest of the brother would occasionally stay home to help.

On regular day, the boys would ride with their mother to town. The twins would sit with the day’s stock in the back. With the eldest and their mother sitting up front. Guiding the two horses to town.

The boys would help her set up before heading off to school. Or at least try to in the case of the youngest. The blond was more of a hinderance than a help

After school, the oldest would take one of the horses back to the farm. Sometimes taking one of his brother if there was a lot on the schedule that day.

Thankfully, during the period of the year that needed the most attention school was out.

The pink haired brother was older than the twins by five years. They also had way more energy than he ever did at their age. And they liked town far more than he did.

During the summer months, the pink haired boy never went to town. But his brothers would get super restless staying on the farm for so long. No matter how many tasks they had in a day.

When they could afford losing the man power, one of the twins would go sell produce with their mother at market.

They were one of four farms surrounding the nearest town. There wasn’t much competition between their market stalls. They all met up once every two years to make sure town had a range on foods to use.

He liked it more when his youngest brother went into town. It was quieter than when it was the blond's turn to go to town. And all the other things they grew.

Because the twins would go to market. His parents decided that he needed to get off of the farm and sell sometimes. So he’d go with his father to Port whenever they needed to make the trek.

The farm always quiet when neither of his brothers were on the farm.

On this particular day, both twins would be accompanying their mother.

Those days were the quietest. But that was a given. Without the twins running about it was bound to be. And the reason that both could be in town was because it would be a lighter workload out in the fields.

He saw them run up to the cart as he and his mother hooked the horses up to the cart. They jumped into the back with an overflowing basket of marigolds and alyssums.

As the cart went down the road, the blond, the younger of the two, stood up to wave at his other brother. He waved back. Laughing as the brunet pulled his twin back down to sit.

He turned back to the fields. Grabbing another carrier. He went back to harvesting corn.


End file.
